


Lord of The Elements

by terrifier



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, kind of, time lords can bend elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifier/pseuds/terrifier
Summary: In which, the Time Lords can bend elements but it changes with each regeneration. The Thirteenth Doctor is a waterbender.P.S. River might be an earthbender...[First chapter is the prologue which is why it’s so short]
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Lord of The Elements

Bullets wizzed by overhead as the Doctor and her newly appointed “fam” ran like their lives depended on it. Well, technically, it did because of the fleet of Sontaran following them with their guns at the ready and firing at their backs.

It was when Ryan tripped, having to be hauled to his feet by Yaz that the Doctor realised things were getting bad. Simply running wasn’t going to get them all out of this mess. They needed to hide or find an exit somewhere, and fast.

”Have you got an idea of how we’re goin’ to get outta this mess?” Graham yelled just as a bullet hit the wall beside him. He startled but managed to continue running.

“Workin’ on it, Graham!” The Doctor lied. She had no idea where they were going or what they were doing.

”Seriously?” Graham shouted incredulously over the sound of energy weapons. “A mind as brilliant as yours and your only idea is to run and hope we don’t get hit?”

The Doctor didn’t take that one personally. Under pressure (or fire), Graham was cranky. 

“Yep!”

Ryan tripped again, falling to his knees and then toppling onto his stomach. The Doctor’s eyes widened in alarm, knowing there wasn’t enough time to drag him to his feet and begin running again.

The Sontarans were only at the other end of the corridor to the Doctor and her friends and they were still firing. She was just grateful that their big armour and stubby fingers meant that their aim wasn’t impeccable.

As the Doctor went to help Ryan, Graham beat her to it and grabbed the teen under his arms, trying to drag him to his feet.

A bolt of blue energy sailed towards Graham, the Doctor stopped breathing, her hearts skipped a beat, something in her peripheral shone.

Planting her feet firmly, the Doctor rose her arms quickly, hands glowing a faint gold.

The water secured in the glass cylinder of the room next to her smashed out of its confinement and sailed into the hallway to act as a barrier between the Doctor and the Sontarans. The energy bolt hit the water and ultimately sizzled out.

Relief flooded the Doctor and she almost lowered her arms. The Sontarans didn’t halt their assault, however, so she kept them held in front of her, thinking of her next move.

”What the bleedin’ hell?!” Graham shouted.

”Don’t panic!” The Doctor begged.

”I ain’t panicking!” Graham denied but his face told a different story as he finally helped Ryan stand.

”Oh, my days, you’re a waterbender,” Ryan said.

”Like the Avatar!” Yaz added, amazed.

”Oh, I love that show! Though they got the details wrong sometimes,” the Doctor smiled. “Still, Appa’s my favourite.”

”What do you mean, they got the details wrong?” Yaz asked.

”Don’t tell me Avatar was based on you,” Ryan shook his head.

”Kinda,” the Doctor said, “based on my people.”

”No way,” Ryan laughed, “you’re havin’ us on.”

”Am not,” the Doctor pouted.

”Is anyone gonna tell me what the bleedin’ hell is happening here?” Graham interrupted.

Suddenly, right in front of them, the Doctor and her fam watched through the wall of water as something large and seemingly metal hit the Sontaran fleet and sent them all flying down the adjoining hallway. 

“Woah!” Ryan exclaimed in alarm.

A single Sontaran began to rise from the floor, but he was hit in the head by what looked like liquefied metal. He went down a final time and didn’t get back up.

”What just-“ the Doctor began.

Her arms slowly lowered as a figure walked into view at the end of the hallway. Hair that defied the laws of gravity, lips as red as blood, curled into a smirk, and heels unsuited for battle. 

The Doctor knew this woman.

”River?”


End file.
